1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus to control a supply apparatus that supplies electricity and the like in a contactless manner to a moving apparatus, a method of controlling it, and a supply system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The PHV (plug-in hybrid vehicle) and an electric vehicle are at the practical usage stage, and charging facility for charging those vehicles has been required.
Conventionally a charging method for charging by connecting a vehicle and a charging apparatus by a cable has been considered. However, it is troublesome to connect the cable with every charging. Therefore, a method for charging the battery of a vehicle in a contactless manner has been considered.
Patent Document 1 describes that, in a communication coil used for a contactless power supply apparatus, communication with a good anti-noise characteristic is realized by cancelling out unwanted electromagnetic wave by devising the winding shape.
Incidentally, in an electricity supply system having a plurality of electricity supply apparatuses to supply electricity to a vehicle, it is required to identify the position of which electricity supply apparatus the vehicle is stopped at. Therefore, for example, providing a sensor to detect the vehicle in each electricity supply apparatus, and starting charging by detecting the presence/absence of a vehicle by the sensor would be possible.